


posting in beta

by testy, testy2



Series: a brand new series [2]
Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy2/pseuds/testy2
Summary: We'll see if it works





	1. Chapter 1

testing, testing


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter


	3. Chapter 3

new chapter, with no co-author

(edited by new co-author)


	4. Chapter 4

next chapter, after co-author added


	5. Chapter 5

another chapter


	6. Chapter 6

another chapter, "by" which user(s)?


	7. Chapter 7

yet another chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Why I don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll see if it works

**Author's Note:**

> [Archive of Our Own](archiveofourown.org)


End file.
